All Shook Up
by undrappreciatedsib
Summary: Hogwarts remains in separated Houses, Harry can't get with Hermione, and American music doesn't exist there..... Until three new transfers from America decide to shake things up and change them around.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own Harry Potter or anything in his universe. Or we would be filthy rich. But we're not. . . . .

Three American girls stepped off as soon as the carriage came to a complete stop. They stared in awe at the massive castle before them. The revered silence was broken by……

"Jesus Mother, that's ginormous!"

The brunette girl brushed the curls out of her face before turning to stare at the speaker. "Cripes, Jezerey, you're going to offend someone like that. Even a liberal polygamist would hit you with a stick."

Jezerey put her hands on her hips and thrust her chest out. "You know, I've got an opinion and I'm going to say it. It's a free country!"

"This isn't America, this is Britain. In case you were wondering. . . ."

"After that carriage ride, I think I'm entitled to some freedom here. Anyone's brains would need to go into rehab after that."

"Stop using the word 'freedom', please. Bush might recruit you for propaganda usage."

"Um, guys?" A small voice said softly from the tallest girl of the three. The brunette and Jezerey turned to her. "Does anyone care that we're late?"

"SHIT!"

"Oh, relax, both of you. This just means we get to make an entrance." The brunette grabbed her duffel bag and slung it onto her shoulders grinning. "Now let's go see the reaction Hogwarts has to their three new transfers."

Inside the brightly lit Great Hall the crowd had been listening to the end of the Beginning of the Year speech.

Headmaster Dumbledore finally sat down and said the two words everyone had been waiting to hear: "Tuck in!"

Ron Weasley began to follow Dumbledore's orders with great zeal. Hermione looked at him with appall before serving herself. All around everyone had started to eat the delicious food before them when Dumbledore stood up again.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Everyone looked up at him in various states of the consumption of dinner. "We have three new transfer students coming in from America."

The Great Hall immediately buzzed with whispers and exclamations.

"I'm sure you will treat them well and help them learn their way around the castle. They have yet to be sorted so-"

Crrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaak!

All students and teachers turned their heads to the entrance of the Great Hall where three girls stood framed in the doorway.

The tallest American girl edged behind the brunette and stared at her Vans trying to hide from the stares.

The brunette stood in a confident stance and tilted her head as she gazed at the many turned faces with a smile.

Jezerey stepped in front of the two with a mock glare and grinned while she gave the peace sign to the assembled crowd.

"What do we do now, Allison?"

The brunette turned to the tallest girl. "Well, Kira, let's go meet the Headmaster. I believe he might be the one who's standing. It's just an uneducated guess though."

Allison, the brunette, adjusted her duffel while Kira shuffled her feet.

All three began to walk towards the only man standing at the front of the room.

Kira looked quickly around before going red and ducking her head.

Allison noticed and nudged Jezerey who looked over. Under her breath, Allison started humming the beat to "Back in Black" by ACDC. "Buh-buduhdum-buhduhdum."

Jezerey did her best imitation of a guitar as she brought her hands up limply in the guitar position out of habit and began to do the same thing as Allison except now it was the guitar.

Kira smiled gratefully for the distraction from the staring eyes and walked a little straighter than before.

Everyone else looked at the girls thinking they were loony.

Mutterings reached the ears of all three. "What are they doing?" "Weird Americans." "Great, it's a Yankee invasion."

Allison turned at the last comment and glared at the speaker noting the green necktie. She continued on her way and held her head higher. Wasn't there something about a British upper lip? When in Rome. . . .

It wasn't five seconds later when Allison whispered to her two friends "Screw acting British. Let's leave that to the Monty Pythons."

Jezerey noted an old and worn hat sitting on a stool in the front. "What's up with that hat? And they think we're weird? At least we don't worship head apparel."

Allison spoke out of the corner of her mouth, "It's a tradition. That hat tells us which House we'll be in. It's called "the Sorting Hat"."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Read it in a book."

Both girls fell silent as they stood before Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm sure your travel was comfortable?"

"Yes, sir."

"The scenery was pleasant."

"The carriage was literally a pain in the-" Allison's hand quickly covered Jezerey's mouth stifling the word she was about to emit.

Half of the Great Hall erupted in noise while half froze in shock.

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled as he called for the room to settle down. "Would you like to introduce yourselves? Although please refrain from such vocabulary in the future."

"Sorry."

"Well," Allison shrugged and turned to the back of the room raising her voice, "according to some hideous guy back there," she turned back to the Headmaster, "we're the 'invading Yanks'." Cue smile.

Jezerey became solemn. "Whoever that was needs to update their vocabulary. No one uses that word except to refer to the Muggle baseball team in New York." Cue smile.

Kira began studying her Vans. She'd been doing that a lot lately when in the company of these two.

"Looks like the score's even then, if you ladies are satisfied with your remarks?"

"Yes, thank you." Jezerey answered for the three of them.

"Is he?" The Headmaster's eyes twinkled again.

"I don't know." Allison frowned and whispered as she leaned towards Dumbledore. "But I don't want to try and look for him. I don't want to have post-traumatic stress syndrome with his face."

Dumbledore gave her a small smile before speaking again, "Well then, would you care to continue to introduce yourselves?"

Jezerey's face widened with energy and turned to face the students. "Hi! My name is Jezerey Stréme." She grinned and waved again.

"Allison Berkeley." She grabbed the brim of her black cabbie hat and pulled it down in a small sign of greeting.

"mumblemumble"

Allison whispered something to Kira which Kira nodded to.

Allison brought her to her side and said, "And this is Kira Indigo."

"Judging by your lack of confusion at our sorting hat I'm guessing you already know it's purpose."

The girls turned to look at Dumbledore.

"So, who's first?"

"Me!" Jezerey bounded up to the Sorting Hat and plunked it on her head.

"_Hmm……yes, yes, …you push to prove yourself…sometimes in overwhelming odds…well then, you'll fit quite nicely in…_Slytherin!"

The House of the Serpents cheered and some boys began to scoot over to make room.

Jezerey grinned and sat next to a blonde boy with a great hair cut who she soon found out to be named "Draco Malfoy".

Allison shook her head slightly before striding up to the stool. She took her glasses off before setting the Sorting Hat carefully on her head. She crossed her ankles and waited.

"_Well, I definitely see courage……especially lately……you don't study well but I see brightness……you'll do quite well in_ Gryffindor!"

The House of Lions applauded their newest member and Allison chose a seat next to a bushy haired girl reading a thick book. Instantly she engaged the girl, soon known as Hermione Granger, in conversation over literature.

Kira, now the only one left, and looking severely uncomfortable with hundred of eyes upon her, nearly tripped on the way to the stool. Placing the hat gingerly upon her head, she awaited the Sorting Hat's decision.

"_You seem to have strong friendships…Loyalty and cunning, but you don't seem to belong in Slytherin, therefore, it'll have to be _Hufflepuff!"

The House of Badgers erupted in applause and welcomed the blushing girl graciously. Kira seated herself at the end of the table, apart from the other students.

Allison, seeing her, frowned and looked questioningly at the Headmaster. He smiled in return and Allison turned to Hermione. After excusing herself, she walked over to her friend and invited her to accompany her to the Gryffindor table.

The din subsided as Kira from Hufflepuff sat at the red and gold table. Jezerey shot a glance at Allison and mouthed, smiling, "Stealing the fame again?"

Allison mouthed back, "Being nice."

Jezerey nodded and grinned before turning back to her deep conversation with Draco Malfoy about the importance of blond hair roots. "I know, people really shouldn't dye their. . . "

Professor McGonagall leaned over to the Headmaster and spoke in his ear. "These new students are certainly different. Do you think they'll change anything?"

Dumbledore replied, "For the better, I hope. I have a feeling this school year will be quite interesting."

END CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

START CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Once again, we do not own any part of the Potterverse. We are not J.K. Rowlings.

After dinner, the three girls headed to their respective dormitories and met their roommates.

_Jezerey's POV:_

From the Great, Hall, the Slytherin prefects led the students across the vast Entrance Hall and into a small door beside the stairs. Jezerey was about to fall behind the other students to allow Draco to fill his responsibilities as prefect when she realized that he was still talking to her. Quickly, she caught up to him and listened as his voice wove itself into the air around her despite the din of well fed students behind them.

The air grew colder as they descended down stone stairs and it hit her that they were actually going underground below the castle itself. Malfoy noticed her look of confusion and quickly explained. "These are the castle dungeons. Your potions class will be down here and our common room it at the end of this hall."

"Oh, if it has dungeons, Hogwarts must be really big. I'm probably going to get lost so do you think you could show me around for the first week or so if we have the same classes?" She smiled sweetly.

Draco Malfoy replied with a grin, "With pleasure."

At that, the crowd of green clad figures reached a dead end facing a bare stone wall. Without hesitation, Draco spoke over the voices and announced that the password for the common room was _Serpent Tongue_. The wall revealed a hidden door which opened to allow the students to enter.

Greenish lamps and a merrily crackling fire lit up the stone-walled room. High backed chairs and comfortable couches were scattered about the Common Room tastefully.

Malfoy directed the boys to a staircase in one direction and the girls towards the other. Jezerey was about to follow the other girls when Malfoy again called her back with a subtle invitation to conversation.

"What made you decide to transfer so late in your school life?" He sat lazily on the biggest couch in the room with an easy smile.

_Allison's POV:_

Allison looked around her common room before heading up to the 7th year dorms to unpack. When she finished she came back down to the Gryffindor common room with a book. She sat herself next to a dark haired boy with glasses and turned to him.

"So, is there any kind of stereo system around here?"

"Huh? What? Oh, no there's not."

"What? No music. At all?"

"No, sorry." The boy grinned. "You're one of the American girls, aren't you?"

"What gave me away? The accent? The clothes? Or the confidence?"

"All three. Those and your introduction during dinner."

"I'm Allison. You are?"

"Harry Potter. And this," Harry pointed next to him, "is Ron Weasley. I think you've already met Hermione Granger." He pointed to said girl in an armchair with a book of her own.

"Nice to meet you." Allison settled back onto the couch and stared thinking at the ceiling.

"So no music system?"

"No."

"Amplifiers?"

"Well there's the Christmas Ball-"

"Are you serious?! Awesome! Wait, so is there any place where if we brought a boom box, we could play it?"

"Ummm…… You'd probably better ask Hermione about that."

Allison walked over to the armchair and squatted next to the arm. The two girls engaged in conversation over possible charms to make a CD player work.

_Kira's POV:_

Kira chatted with some of her room mates before unpacking her bags. She pulled the covers over her head and stared at the wall until sleep claimed her.

END CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!


End file.
